User talk:Mitranim
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jspoelstra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teugene (Talk) 09:51, 19 October 2012 Forum / blogs You new forum section for XCOM: Enemy Unknown is fine. We don't have any real policies yet, see how it goes for the time being and add them later. I'm not going to disable blogs. Maybe it works on an Answers wiki, but I have very good experiences with it on the Fallout Wiki for all kinds of things and I want to keep that possibility here too. The blogs have a prominent place on the main page, providing easy access to the most popular posts and a forum thread is more stowed away. Didn't know about Wikia's plans with it, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't suggesting disabling blogs outright. Just have an opinion that forums, with their straightforward layout, are better for prolonged structured discussions than blogs, and that it could be good to encourage people to keep discussions in the forum space and news announcements in the blogs (news can bear the piecemeal comment system). The announcement of the new forum system is here, and this is the test wiki with the new system enabled, feel free to get accustomed. Regarding the blogs, I didn't mean to imply Wikia plans to phase them out: they probably won't, at least not until they roll out new forums and message walls on every wiki as mandatory features, which will probably not happen any soon. Mitranim Mission Types In response to your comment on my Talk page about duplicating information (Hello. It appears you have missed that there are already articles on mission types. To avoid redundancy, any new information should be added into those articles, instead of creating new ones. Mitranim); : No I haven't missed the Mission type descriptions, even though they are hard to navigate too. I was trying to list the missions as they appear within the time frame that the game presents them in. I think having a description of each of the missions is fine in stating fact but not particularily useful. Also a list of randonly generated missions names plonked into irrelevant categories is quite misleading. I would remove almost everything in the missions section (that I have not just created) and replace it with a list of possible mission names instead. And although not useful would be more factually correct. I do not understand how adding the information I have added about mission order into the mission types section would be of any use. : Venerable (talk) 12:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : I was actually referring to you creating a new article about Alien Abductions mission type, which is redundant. Regarding mission names, I believe there is no need to list them anywhere on the wiki at all, considering the names are random. Since you brought up mission order, this is another case of misleading information, in my opinion. It appears that mission order is random. I have a feeling that every few days, the game chooses from a pool of random events which can include every mission type. I don't claim this is a fact, just a gameplay observation. If you have a proof to the contrary, you are welcome. Mitranim Promotion! Hey Mitranim, I'm glad to have you around. In appreciation of your efforts and hope you will stay with us making this a fine wiki I promoted you to 'patroller'. Next step will be admin. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. Thanks. I probably won't be up for adminship, since I'm not sure how long I'll be around. Guess we'll see. Mitranim Emdash?! Just wanted to ask... what the heck is an "emdash"?! I saw a note from you on an edit referring to them after I fixed a mistake on the Plasma Pistol page. I'm happy to use them if that's a rule here (on disambiguity pages, I presume?), but I've never heard of the things before! Are they even on a standard keyboard (double-length hyphen)? I've been a writer for ten years and I feel silly asking, but I've never come across that term before. I'd like to help here, but not if it's going to mess the wiki's style up. Banjo oz (talk) 12:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Emdash (—) is a punctuation mark similar to hyphen (-), but much longer. It should be used when denoting breaks, definitions, explanations, connections between parts of a phrase, etc. It is completely different from the hyphen and should never be substituted with a hyphen. Unfortunately, many English-writing people do that, in egregios cases not even denoting it with extra spaces, which makes text harder to interpret. Sadly, it has not been put on the standard keyboard layout, but some word processors like MS Word or modern Google Docs substitute double hyphens (--) with emdash. When typing in plain text, double hyphens is an acceptable substition for the emdash (definitely better than a singular hyphen, which is a different mark for different purposes). On Windows, you can type Alt+0151 on numpad, on Mac Meta + hyphen key (afaik). In wiki editor, there's also an emdash in extra edittools. I don't think using the emdash is denoted in any wiki rules, but it's part of typography, and it's necessary to make text easier to read. Mitranim Thanks for the info! So it's a mainly non-English-used punctuation mark? Since it's not on a keyboard, I'll try and remember when I'm writing on this particular wiki to put "--", but I really don't want to have to go using Alt codes (!) every time I need to put a simple "dash" in a sentence... I'd much rather write/fix articles here than worry about minor typography issues. So feel free to replace any single dashes/hyphens I use (" - ", that is "space-hyphen-space" is what I normally use anywhere else when writing) to double-length "emdashes" if that's preferred. Banjo oz (talk) 13:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) (Edited) Thanks, good to hear. Double hyphens are commonly accepted as a substitution for "—", and it's easy to substitute it in articles (copy source to text editor, find+replace, copy back). Also, it's not a non-English mark. It's required in English typography too, but it's being ignored by so many people that it has become a viral error. Mitranim Strategy guide Read your comment on my talkpage about the Impossible Difficulty guide. That's about what I had in mind too. One general guide with some different good approaches/tactics on how to progress. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Good to hear, although it my comment was directed at the BeLegit user, and as such, it's him who needs your answer. On a side note, I've just realized why some people communicate through this awful cross-talk: you get notifications for your own talk page, but don't get them for other talk pages where you have left messages, unless you monitor every single edit on the wiki (which is what I always do on wikis I work on... I've always assumed others do this, too). Message Wall alleviates this problem by making people "follow" every thread they leave a message in, and offering notifications when new messages are posted there, and generally being easier to post in. Please consider enabling them to end the cross-talk. Mitranim